<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolf Tamer by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073166">Wolf Tamer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sin-Mas [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hemlock Grove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Predator/Prey, Submission, Upir Roman Godfrey, beastiality, wolf form peter rumancek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman couldn't remember the last time he had felt more alive, his body alight with adrenaline and arousal as he heard a familiar howl echo around him. </p><p>Sin-Mas 2020 Day 14</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sin-Mas [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolf Tamer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman couldn’t help the wild, feral smile that crossed his face as a tree branch sliced a shallow cut across his cheek as he sped through the forest. The full moon cast silver shadows on the dirt that Roman’s bare feet pounded against as he ran. Roman couldn't remember the last time he had felt more alive, his body alight with adrenaline and arousal as he heard a familiar howl echo around him. </p><p> Roman whistled high in a teasing action as he veered left and leapt over a fallen tree trunk and grinned when he spotted a clearing where grass-covered the dirt of the ground. Roman came to a stop in the middle of the clear and slowly circled around, keeping his sharp eyes open for Peter. Roman gave a toothy grin when Peter in his wolf form broke through the trees and skidded to a stop, tongue lolling out of his muzzle and his gold eyes firm on Roman’s naked and aroused body.</p><p> “You caught me, fair and square.” Roman teased as he dropped himself down onto his knees and held his arms open. Peter yipped in happiness as he trotted forward and rubbed his snout against Roman’s chest, neck and then face. Roman dug his fingers into Peter’s soft fur and grinned sharply when Peter humped against his thigh once before backing off. </p><p> “Come on Peter, I know you remembered what we talked about,” Roman reminded as he pulled Peter’s head back to look at those golden eyes. </p><p>“I trust you, besides this is my idea and damn it’s such a good idea,” Roman flashed a sharp smile before he backed off and very obviously put himself on to his hands and knees, ready and wet hole facing the werewolf, ready to be mounted and bred.  </p><p>Roman shuddered, mouth falling open as his eyes fluttered as Peter dragged his wet tongue over his crack, fur brushing Roman’s skin. Roman spread his knees wider, arching the small of his back in hopes of speeding things up.</p><p>Peter rumbled behind Roman and a moment later the werewolf mounted the Upir. Roman pressed back against the trail of fire that Peter’s canine cock left against his skin when the wolf rutted against him. </p><p> “Come on Peter, fuck me like the animal you are, claim me as yours.” Roman urged, sinking his nails into the dirt below him. Roman’s head snapped back and his eyes locked onto the bright, full moon above them when Peter snarled low and possessively as he slammed his large canine erection into Roman. </p><p>Roman’s mind went blank instantly as his hole was stretched much wider than he was used to and he fucking loved it. Roman moaned in pure bliss as Peter dragged his tongue and fangs over his bare shoulder and spine as he rumbled while he fucked Roman without pause. </p><p> “Yes, yes, come on Peter, fuck!” Roman chanted, not totally coherent of what he was truly saying as he was pounded into by the wolf behind him. Roman’s cock spurted cum when Peter snarled and caught the flesh of Roman’s throat between his fangs in a surprisingly gentle touch. Roman keened as he was forced down so his face and chest were touching the ground. </p><p>Roman was pretty sure he was drooling even as his skin was smeared with dirt from where his cheek was pressed against, but he didn’t care. Peter had fucking forced him into submission and was now fucking him like he was a fucking piston machine. Roman had just come but he was still so aroused that cum was steadily leaking from the tip of his cock as the wolf fucked him. </p><p>Roman lost himself in the rough rhythm that Peter set, uncaring about the drool that was pooling in the small of his back from the wolf that was fucking him. Roman gaped and keened high in his throat when it started, fuck he had been the most excited for this part. </p><p> Peter snarled before he tossed his head back with a howl as he stilled, his knot jumping to full size inside of Roman. The stretch burned and ached and Roman was addicted instantly, the rush of burning hot cum that followed was only a bonus. Roman sighed in contentment as his stomach started to bulge slightly as Peter’s hot wolf cum collected inside of him, trying to breed the Upir. </p><p>Roman enjoyed the feeling of being so completely and utterly full and the comforting feeling of Peter even in his wolf form draped over his back. Roman was just waiting until the wolf finished coming, he knew from his research that canine’s after they finished breeding they would turn around and then pull their knot out. Roman wasn’t looking forward to that if he was being honest, he would much rather have Peter blanket him in his wolf form and keep him plugged with his fat knot. </p><p>Peter huffed and flopped down against Roman’s back as if he had sensed Roman’s thoughts. Roman was flat on his front in the dirt now and he couldn’t help but smile as Peter licked his skin and rumbled in his chest as he waited until his knot went down. </p><p> “Good boy,” Roman breathed teasingly, completely out of it and loving every minute of it. Peter huffed and licked over Roman’s face and hair before giving a sound like a laugh and Roman felt his love for the werewolf increase in his chest. He knew this would be a good idea, in fact, one of his best if he had to say and he couldn’t wait for the next full moon to do it all over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/SinQueen69</p><p>https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>